Facing the Truth
by gh3472
Summary: Will Elizabeth finally say what she feels in her heart? Liason all the way!


**In response to a FanFic challenge at The Canvas...**

**I don't own the characters...I just write what I want them to say damnit!**

**StPat08: Facing the Truth…**

_**Prompt: This must be your lucky day…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I sat on the docks contemplating what my next move would be. Jason saved my life again but in turn he ruined his own. How was I ever going to repay him for everything he has done for me? When I really thought about everything that has happened in my life over the past year, I have never felt so alone and miserable. I miss Jason every second we aren't together. How stupid was I to think having an affair with him would make the pain of not being with him easier. The fact was, it made it that much more difficult to stay away. He was the only person who calmed my fears and anxieties and made me feel safe. _"I don't care anymore!"_ I thought. _"I'm finally going to take my life into my own hands and demand a few things. He was helpless at least and wasn't going anywhere, so what the hell…"_

As I walked back to the hospital I was talking to myself. It helped me to practice what I wanted to say to him. I knew he would be resistant, but I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to be talked out of it. I had had enough of people making decisions for me. But then again, I realized I never told him what it was that I really wanted. At least not with the proper amount of conviction so he would know truly what was in my heart.

I saw Lucky in the lobby. He was hanging around the hospital a lot lately, trying to cover up the fact that he really did care about Sam and wanted to forgive her, but wasn't sure just how to do it.

"Lucky, I need to talk to you." I said to him.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to talk to you too. I think there are some things we need to clear up." He stated. "Before you start, I think I owe you an apology." I must have had a startled expression on my face, because he continued, "I realize now how much you and Jason love each other." He was a defeated man. I felt terrible, but relieved at the same time.

"He saved your life again." He turned his back to me and continued to talk, "He probably ruined his life, just to get to you. I have to be grateful to him for that."

"Lucky, what exactly are you saying?" I needed to know where this conversation was going.

"I'm done telling you how to live your life. I'm done telling you who you can love." He turned to look at me. "I'm sorry for all of the hurt I've caused you which led us down this path. I wish we didn't have to end this way, but I think everything that happened was meant to be."

"Lucky, if anyone is sorry for the pain they've caused, that would be me. I never meant for all of this to get so out of hand. I only wish I had been honest with myself from the beginning. I will always love you, Lucky. But I am in love with Jason and I want to be with him and the boys."

"I know that. That's why I'm telling you that this charade about Jake is over." He said matter of factly. "I will always love that little boy, but Jason has a right to love and be with his son." He paused and looked at me. "I will always worry about him and Cameron, but I know that Jason would do anything to protect you and the children. I realized something else." He smirked a little. "If you had been with Jason, you would have had a guard on you and Diego wouldn't have been able to get away with taking you in the first place and Sam would probably not have been taken either. So, see what a little ego and jealousy can cause?"

"I don't know what to say." I was moved by Lucky's honesty. "Thank you." I turned to walk towards the elevators to go to Jason.

"Wait, Elizabeth. What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked. I got fidgety again, and wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Well, I was going to say something similar to what you just said. Except that I need you to understand that I would never keep you from the boys. You know that right? They love you." I smiled up at him. "Hey, look at it this way, I'm not sure about you, but I think my boys are very lucky. They have two fathers that love them unconditionally and would do anything for them."

"You really mean that don't you?" he asked me.

"Of course I do." I tried to reassure him. "I will talk to Jason about all of this and we'll work something out. It might be unconventional, but I think it's good for everyone, especially Cameron and Jake. Jason will agree as long as he feels it's in the boys' best interest. No worries."

"Thanks again Elizabeth. I know it's taken us a long time to work all of this out. I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I am now. I'm relieved. I want the same things for you Lucky." I started to walk away and decided to give him a challenge. "I think you should stop pretending like you don't care about Sam and start working things out with her." He looked at me surprised. I laughed a little. "Okay, I don't care for her," he raised an eyebrow, "okay, I don't like her at all, and I probably won't ever completely trust her, and yes, we'll have to work something out if you ever have the boys and you're with her, but she does make you happy. That's all I ever wanted since you came back from the "dead" and Helena." I explained and got in the elevator. _'Wow, this might actually work' _I thought to myself.

I walked to his room and peeked in. He was sleeping and I really didn't want to disturb him, but there were things on my mind that I need to tell him, and I needed the practice, so I approached him silently.

"I love you so much," I stroked his head, "I want to be with you more than anything. I want us to be a family. I say this to you while you're sleeping with my heart filled with the joy of knowing that you will give me what I want. You will not deny me my one chance at true happiness, Jason Morgan. You make me happy. You complete my soul. You are the only person who has ever truly known _ME _and what is in my heart. I will fight for us. I will fight anyone who tries to come between us. I almost lost you again, but you saved me. You made sure my children still had a mother to love them. It's my turn to give you the son you have loved since the day you found out he existed. It's my turn to give my son his father. I know the danger in your life is there and will forever be present, but I trust you implicitly. I _know and believe with my entire being _that you would do anything to protect us. It won't be easy and there will be a lot of adjustments for everyone, but we can make it work. If I have to lock you in a room and convince you, I will. I know you love me and you love the boys. We want to be able to love you back." He started stirring. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, were tearing.

"Elizabeth, you – you shouldn't be here. It's too dange –" he started to say before I interrupted.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Did you hear anything I just said to you?" I looked at him knowing that he did.

"Yes, I heard all of it, but Eliza –" 

I leaned down and kissed him. I held his face and looked into his eyes. "Are you going to fight me on this?" I asked him.

"I just want you to be safe. I don't want to cause you any more pain. I don't want to cause any trouble for you and Luck –" I placed my finger on his lips.

"Well," I raised one eyebrow, "this must be your lucky day…."


End file.
